This invention relates to edging for counter tops, and, more particularly, for manufacturing edging for counter tops using floor tiles.
For various reasons, floor tiling which is generally blocks or sheets of natural stone or granite, or synthetic stone or ceramic tiling also makes excellent counter tops for work surfaces for kitchens and bathrooms. The durability and cost effectiveness of floor tiling as used in counter tops is unmatched. In addition, the use of floor tiling as a counter top has aesthetic advantages in allowing the user to mix and match the floor tile with counter top tile as desired.
However, presently use of floor tiling for such counter tops require the use of specialized hand work by expensive craftsmen to create aesthetically pleasing edging for use in conjunction with such materials. The result is usually squared edging which may not maximize the aesthetic possibilities of floor tiling.
There have been some attempts in the prior art to provide edging in a more economical manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,932 entitled xe2x80x9cModular Countertop Systemxe2x80x9d which issued on Oct. 19, 1993 to Nesovic discloses a elongated preformed edging having a rear extending tongue which fits into a corresponding recess in a flat unedged surface supporting sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,670 entitled xe2x80x9cSolid Surface Composite and Method of Productionxe2x80x9d which issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to Fugazzi discloses the construction of composites useful as horizontal surfaces. A solid surface material (SSM) preform is made and a substrate of fiber reinforced concrete (FRC) is poured into the preform Counter tops can be made by this process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,913 entitled xe2x80x9cTile Saw Accessoryxe2x80x9d which issued on Nov. 10, 1998 to Arends shows a tile saw accessory which allows angled cuts on both ceramic and other man-made tile. The related tile is popular as covering surfaces for floors and counter tops.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,231 entitled xe2x80x9cDecorative Floor Coverings Having the Appearance of Ceramic Tile and Compositions and Methods for Making Samexe2x80x9d which issued on May 6, 1997 to Shalov et al. mentions that multi layered sheeting, while designed for use as floor coverings, can be used for a variety of products such as counter top surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,821 entitled xe2x80x9cDecorative Non-Vinyl Surface Covering Compostionxe2x80x9d which issued on Apr. 11, 1978 to Harris mentions that the claimed composition can be used to cover floor surfaces or counters.
None of known prior art disclose the method set forth herein.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing edging which allows the use of existing floor tiling for counter top edging.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for edging counter tops which allows the user to use floor tiling for counter tops thereby allowing the user to match the counter top to the flooring and provides a durable, cost effective counter top.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.